


Chibi McShep - 2010-06-16 - Flower

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That flower petal-pulling thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-06-16 - Flower

**Author's Note:**

> And then Cesare wrote this: http://chkc.dreamwidth.org/49247.html?thread=187231#cmt187231
> 
> <33333!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Petal By Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136900) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
